The Root of the Problem?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry is clearly not himself, Ruth has an idea what is going on. What can Harry possibly be scared of?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Spooks - all copyright belongs to BBC Television and KUDOS productions. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. I was thinking In From The Cold is getting a bit dark so here's some fluff :D Please review.**

**The Root of the Problem.**

Ruth looked up to see Harry staring at the desk in front of him. It was clear he was not himself and she was concerned. Gracie had been teething, so they were both tired but it seemed to be more than that. Watching him sigh heavily she looked away, knowing there was nothing that could be said while they were at work.

"Ruth?"

"Yes, Tariq." She turned to see the baby of the team perched on the edge of Zaf's desk.

"Is Harry ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ruth fought to keep her eyes on the younger man rather than her husband.

"He barely said a word in the morning meeting and he hasn't yelled at me today." Tariq frowned. "I mean, not that he yells at me everyday but he has barely said anything."

"He's ok." Ruth smiled, aware that the youngest member of the team had probably been sent to ask by Beth or Dimitri who were also slightly worried about her husband. They just didn't think she had over heard them when she had made coffee earlier.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ruth smiled. "You try being talkative with a teething baby at home."

"No thanks." He pulled a face and wandered back over to his own desk. Ruth shook her head wondering if she had ever been as young as Tariq. Turning back to her work she tried not to worry.

#######

"Bloody thing." Harry mumbled as he put the cup back on his desk. He had been glad Ruth had brought him his coffee when they others were all out chasing leads on the ever present Nightingale but he knew there was very little he could hide from his wife.

"Harry." She walked back into the room as he winced.

"Has Ros made contact? Adam?"

"Not yet. Adam and Zaf are chasing leads and Ros is meeting a contact at the Home Office. You knew that." She frowned slightly. "Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not." Harry frowned.

"I heard you last night." Ruth watched as his eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"When Gracie was sleeping you got up. I heard you take painkillers. You never take painkillers. I had to practically blackmail you to take them last time you were shot."

"Ah yes." He smiled. "Very effective form of blackmail I believe." He stood up and crossed the office to where she was stood.

"Harry. You are in pain." She touched his face as he sighed.

"I'm fine."

"You barely eat anything and you've taken Anadin today. I saw you with that cup. You never leave a cup like that." Ruth sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You forget, you can fool most of the people in this world but you can't fool me. I know you, Harry Pearce."

"True." He rested his forehead against hers. "I am fine. Honestly Ruth. I am fine, it's nothing serious."

Ruth smiled slightly as she pulled back. "I know, I've booked an appointment with your dentist. 3pm today. She said you cancelled the last one and she expected you to turn up. Especially as you were in so much discomfort."

"So much for patient confidentiality." Harry mumbled.

"Not her fault. I can get information out of people. She didn't want to tell me." Ruth kissed him lightly. "Harry, you need to have that tooth looked at. I can't have you and Gracie-Jo crying about your teeth."

"Ruth."

"A root canal is not the end of the world." She kissed him again.

"The dentist? Ruth? Really?"

"You've survived bullet wounds, torture, goodness only knows what else. You can survive the dentist."

"Ruth."

"I'll come with you." She smiled before stepping out of his arms. "You can do this Harry. It'll be fine."

Harry swallowed hard, knowing there was no way he was getting out of it this time.

#########################

A/N Maybe one more chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - not mine. Still writing on my phone until I get a new router for my computer.**

**The Whole Tooth?**

Harry stood in the waiting room of the busy waiting room if the dental surgery. A people watcher by nature he noticed two young children colouring in the corner while a middle aged woman read a battered old copy of a popular woman's magazine. Ruth sat by his side quietly watching him. She knew they only way he'd have given in and gone for treatment was if she made sure he did.

"The dentist is a lovely woman."

"I'm sure she is." Harry winced. "Ruth."

"I don't understand." Ruth sighed. "You face down some of the worst criminals on the globe, work among politicians and their various hangers on and this bothers you?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Harry, you are in pain. The dentist can sort that out for you."

"I know."

"Then what?"

"It's irrational."

"So is my fear of spiders." Ruth smiled. "Doesn't stop you holding my hand when I find one in the bath."

Harry sighed, looking away for a moment. "I'm not bothered by the dentist. Honestly, it's the drills and needles."

"Harry." Ruth squeezed his hand as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Ask Zafar. I bet he feels the same." Ruth looked directly at him, suddenly realising what he was referring to.

"Oh my God."

"Belfast - 1990." Harry closed his eyes. "I was there for a month. Fell foul of Dental Dave."

"David Potter." Ruth shook her head. "I read the file a while ago. He's dead."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Jools shot him. He's the reason I had my wisdom teeth out. Not using anaesthesia." Ruth's eyes filled with tears. Harry sighed. "It just brings back memories I'd rather forget. Don't cry."

"I never knew."

"Why should you? It's not on file. I didn't want it recorded. It was too soon after Juliet and I had almost been killed, too soon after Terry doing what he did."

Ruth squeezed his hand as the dental nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Mr Pearce?" the young woman looked around the waiting room. Harry nodded as he got to his feet. His palms already sweaty he glanced back at Ruth before following the young nurse to the surgery. Ruth sighed, suddenly relieved Harry had told her a little more of his past but horrified at the fact she had almost dragged him to the dental office. Shaking her head she knew he needed to have the root canal but the guilt still seemed to overwhelm her.

cxxxxxxxx

The dentist seemed far too young to Harry. In her navy scrubs he estimated she was only two or three years older than Catherine.

"I'm Carys. I took over from Stephan last month."

"Ok."

"So let's have a look." Carys smiled. Harry nodded once before allowing her to manoeuvre the dental chair to the right position. Harry blinked once as the overhead light hit his eyes. Seconds later the room spun as the darkness encroached on the edges of his vision. Moments later the dentist hit the emergency alarm as the dental nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face.

xxxxxxx

a/n more soon - poor Harry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Hands**

"Mrs Pearce?" The young dental nurse approached Ruth who was staring at the clock on the wall. It seemed an age since Harry had disappeared into the treatment room.

"Yes?" Ruth turned, instantly on guard.

"You're married to Harry Pearce?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not his mum." Ruth snapped. "Sorry, what's happened?"

"The dentist wants to see you. It seems Harry has been taken unwell during the process to anathetise the tooth."

"I see." Ruth sighed. "How do you mean unwell?"

"Well, she can tell you more."

"No, you can."

Ruth held the younger woman's gaze, knowing she was being unfair but she was damned if Harry was going to get out of the appointment now. Not when he needed the treatment and she was feeling guilting about pushing him into it.

"He collapsed. The moment the dentist prepared the injection. He didn't say he was feeling poorly."

"No, he wouldn't." Ruth sighed. "This is my husband we are talking about. Where is he?"

"Still in the treatment room." Ruth nodded before following the younger woman into the dental surgery. Ruth sighed as she saw Harry sat on the dentist chair, tie half undone with a glass of water in one hand.

"Harry." Ruth sighed, knowing that the thought of the treatment had triggered memories he had tried to bury. "It's ok."

"I was about to administer the anaesthesia and he just collapsed." The dentist explained. Ruth nodded, knowing the younger woman was telling the truth. Harry looked up sheepishly as Ruth stepped towards him.

"You're ok."

"I'm sorry." Harry paused. "God this is embarrassing."

"No it isn't." She held his hand for a moment. "This is a blip. Remember you put that man behind bars. You. No one else. You stopped him. You can't let him win today. You need this treatment."

"I know." Harry sighed. "Please don't mention the fact I had a panic attack to anyone."

"As if I would." Ruth touched his face. "Harry. You need this treatment. Look, I'll talk to the dentist. I'll be with you."

"Ok." Harry paused. "Ruth, I."

"Yea?" She smiled at him.

"I can do this. I can do anything with you with me."

"Good job I am not going anywhere." Harry smiled as she kissed him on his cheek. Seconds later she had ushered the dentist out into the hallway. A moment later the dentist looked a little harissed before taking her seat again.

"This is highly irregular." The dental nurse stated.

"Pass me the lidocaine." The denist stated.

"But. Mrs Pearce is here."

"And I am staying." Ruth stated as she held Harry's hand. The dental nurse shot her a filthy look. Ruth held her gaze, determined not to be intimidated by the younger woman. It was clear to Harry that spending time with Ros was having an effect on the way Ruth handled intimidation. The younger woman looked away, clearly miffed that Ruth wasn't going to stick to the consulting room protocol. Harry wanted to smile but it was difficult considering the dentist had a small mirror and a thin metal probe in his mouth.

"As I said."

"Yes, this is highly irregular." The dentist snapped.

"So much of my life is." Ruth smiled. "It's ok I used to work in a hospital."

"Really?" The dentist looked up. "Where?"

"Cyprus."

"But you just said." The dentist glanced at her dental nurse. "You said that. Well,"

"Yes I am well aware of what I said. And it was true. I worked in a hospital as part of my role." Ruth lied, knowing hiding the lie in a truth tended to get people to believe her. Harry squeezed her hand as the dentist finished the root canal.

"All done Mr Pearce." Harry closed his eyes in relief. "If you are ever unfortunate enough to need further dental work I suggest a light sedative thirty minutes before the procedure." Harry raised an eyebrow as Ruth nodded.

"Thank you." She quickly ushered Harry out of the room as he stared at her.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked as she took his hand.

"The truth."

"Ruth!"

"I told them you were a high ranking anti terrorism officer in the Met and that unless you were able to have me stay it was likely you would pass out again as you had PTSD from your time in service. I did not mention MI 5 but I did mention the Official Secrets Act more than once."

"PSTD is serious."

"I know." Ruth looked at him as she unlocked the 4x4, already deciding she was going to be the one to drive. "It is no joking matter. What you have seen since you joined the Army, all through your working life then I am amazed if you have never suffered some form of it. I know I did."

"You?"

"Not from my work." She fell silent as Harry mentally kicked himself. He knew she still had nightmares about her teenage years. It had been a hell he couldn't even begin to imagine that he knew she was only saved from by her paternal aunt, Jessie Evershed. He touched her hand, as they sat in the car.

"I'm sorry. I should ..."

"No." Ruth sighed. "It's fine. If your time with Dental Dave is the only thing that haunts you then you are doing well."

"Almost had me sent to Tring."

"You." Ruth shook her head. "You would have terrorised the counsellor had you gone."

"Who said I didn't go?"

"What?" Ruth sat with the car keys in her hand, clearly bemused as to how a trip to the dentist had lef to her finding out more about her husband than she had bargained for.

"I'm joking. It was a close call though. But, this bugger is fixed." Harry tapped his numb jaw. "And it's you I have to thank for it."

Ruth squeezed his hand before turning her attention to starting the car. It was time to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Rubbish ending. Inspired by my own root canal treatment. Please review.


End file.
